The present invention relates to the field of telecommunication network configuration and management using geographic data and network data.
Managing wireline and wireless networks has become increasingly difficult. Service providers now connect calls for digital wireless communications and/or analog wireless communications (xe2x80x9cwireless communicationsxe2x80x9d) and/or wireline communications. The service providers must provide expansive coverage, adequate capacity, high reliability, and quality customer service to be competitive in the market and to meet consumer needs. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9ccustomerxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cconsumerxe2x80x9d are used synonymously to mean a subscriber of a telecommunication service from a telecommunication service provider. An example of a customer is a person or a company subscribing to (i.e. purchasing) wireless telephone service from a wireless telephone service provider. Therefore, a system is needed to view, configure, and manage wireline and wireless networks and to provide network data to a user of the system in a context that makes the network data useful and efficient for viewing, configuration, and management.
The invention comprises a system for managing a cell network. The system comprises a database server, a web server, and a map server. The database server is configured to retrieve and to transmit network data and geographic data. The web server is configured to receive a search criteria, to transmit the search criteria, to receive a map, and to transmit the map. The map server is configured to receive the search criteria from the web server, to geocode the search criteria, to retrieve network data and geographic data from the database server corresponding to the geocode, and to generate the map comprising the network data and the geographic data.